Too Many WallsA NateMitchie one shot
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Mitchie likes Nate ALOT, but Nate isnt like every other guy. Will he let Mitchie in or will he keep pushing her away? a little voice in your head is saying 'READ READ' i highly suggest you listen to that voice


**Too Many Walls by Ashley Tisdale: Nitchie with slight Shane/Ella and Jason/Tess**

**Lyrics in italics**

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing except the characters of Savannah and Bryce!**

**(A/N-once again, dear peoples, i didnt write this my bff did i am just posting them for her.)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

(Mitchie's POV)

_Wish on a rainbow Is all I can do Dream of the good times That we never knew lonely nights Alone in your arms I'll dream on_

How do you tell a guy you like him? Easy you go up and say Hey I like you! But the boy I'm crushing on is different! I've tried that! It didn't work. The guy I like is the one and only NATE GRAY! Yup the famous rock star Nate Gray. The problem I have is when I went up to him he said 'I like you too Mitchie', but one of us will wind up getting hurt. So I sit here and dream.

_Living in wonder Thinking of you Still looking for ways To uncover the truth You're so young Is all they can say They don't know_

I guess I get where he's coming from. With the world constantly trying to butt in on his personal life, However how can you sit there and say no to your heart like that? He didn't even consider trying to be together I want to be with Nate so badly but he plays it safe and looks out for those he cares about which I love but still.

_If I could change The way of the world I'd be your girl Too many walls Have been built In between us Too many dreams Have been shattered Around us If I seem to give up They'll still never win Deep in my heart I know The strength is within_

Me and Nate are very different in the way that I've learned not to care what people think and just be myself where as Nate is sheltered and doesn't open up which I strongly believe is the press' fault. Even now 3 years of dating may I add later I still have to work hard to get him to tell me what's going on. However last week what I never thought would happen. Nate broke up with me.

_Watching the others Chances drift by They'll never discover These feelings I hide Deep inside I'm falling apart All alone With a broken heart Thinking in silence Is all they allow_

Now 2 years after the break up I am 23 and a 3rd grade teacher. I love my job but I love Nate more.

"Mitchie!" I heard someone squeal. I spun around to see my best friend Ella Addison from Camp Rock. She's still the same airhead but an amazing friend. She came running towards me practically tripping on her long white wedding dress. Good thing new husband Shane Gray was there to catch her. Yup you heard right Shane Gray married Ella. Who'd ever thought.

"Ella" I said hugging my friend tightly. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Hey Shane!" I said hugging my other close friend. A little blonde girl with hazel eyes came running up to Shane crying and holding her hand to her cheek.

"UNCLE SHANE!"

"Aw what's wrong Vanna?" Shane asked sinking down to his 4 year old niece's height. If you hadn't figured it out that would be Savannah Alexa Gray, Jason's daughter.

"Bryce hit me!" sobbed the little girl. A little blonde boy the same age ran past us and Ella quickly grabbed him by the shirt.

"Bryce!" Shane said sternly examining the little girls cheek which had a bright red mark across it.

"Sorry Vanna!" He said with a smile.

"Bryce do not hit your sister!" I said sternly. Bryce and Savannah were twins. A women who was 26 came running over.

"MITCHIE!" she squealed!

"Tess Gray!" I smiled as I huged my other best friend. Yup she married Jason and these are her to kids.

When we pulled back from our hug I noticed Nate who looked really hot looking at me!

"He hasn't dated anyone since you!' Tess whispered.

"Go talk to him!" Another voice said from behind. I turned to see Jason whom I'd already said hello too. I silently nodded and made my way over to Nate.

_These words Still unspoken May never be found All these dreams One day will be mine They cross my mind My time Has yet to come Until then Too many walls Have been built In between us Too many dreams Have been shattered Around us If I seem to give up They'll still never win _

_Deep in my heart I know The strength is within_

"Hey!" I quietly said.

"Hey!" he answered just as quietly.

"I'm sorry!" We both said. Nate looked taken back.

"Why are you sorry you did nothing wrong!" He said gently. "If it wasn't for that stupid fight over that stupid article in the stupid magazine! This could be our wedding right now!'

I giggled "I miss you Nate!"

He nodded "I miss you too Mitch!"

"Do you think we can be friends?" I asked

"No I don't think we could ever be just friends! I love you too much." He said with a smile.

"Really!" he nodded and pulled me in and we kissed. Finally all those walls have been torn down and it's just me and him.


End file.
